Ichiruki Ice Age for Soul Society
by Rukichigo93
Summary: DISCLAIMER! BLEACH ISNT MINE! Rukia accidentally kills Ukitake and she fled to Ichigo's house, only to find herself kidnapped by none other than Ichimaru Gin. What does Gin plot? Why does it involve Rukia's Bankai? "Sode No Shirayuki : Last Dance!"
1. Ice Age for Soul Society

**Bleach – When Fate took a Twist**

Rukia walked along the dim-lighted path to the bright room filled with candles. The air was chilly,

so she put her coat around her dark blue kimono, the same color as her eyes. The moon was shining brightly, like a gleaming fluorescent pendant, casting light on her dark hair, making it shimmers in the night.

The girl knocked the wooden door twice, and a low, attractive voice said, "Enter"

Rukia took a deep breath before coming in her stepbrother's bedroom. The light inside was warm and welcoming, yet Rukia didn't feel any better. She was too nervous, after what had happened today.

Kuchiki Byakuya was sitting on his silky white bed, cloaked in a light ochre robe, on his hand a mug of steaming tea.

"You called me, nii-sama?" Rukia asked warily.

Byakuya nodded, and gestured at her to sit on the chair next to his bed. Rukia obeyed, and Byakuya angled his sitting position, facing her.

"It's not your fault," Byakuya said quietly without looking at her, "You do not mean it."

Rukia bit her lip, tiny tears forming at the edge of her eyes, "Nii sama, I-"

"Both Ukitake and Kaien," Byakuya continued, "Will be proud at you,"

Sobs escaped her, and Rukia burst into tears at her brother's shoulders, her whole body shaking with unfathomable sorrow. She had been holding this tears for a whole day, and now a cascade of them escaped her.

Byakuya didn't say anything, but he put his arm around Rukia, patiently listening to her sobs. Rukia didn't know how many minutes- or even hours had passed before she stopped crying. It was difficult- difficult to know that the person you've always trusted, the person that cared about you very much- is gone.

"You should sleep," Byakuya remarked, seeing her tired, red eyes.

Rukia stifled a sob as she nodded weakly, untangling herself from her brother and stood up shakily.

"Thank you, nii-sama, I-" she began, but Byakuya held up his hand, and surprisingly, he smiled.

"I don't blame you," he said, "Go to sleep, no need for further explanation. Leave."

Rukia bowed respectfully and leave the room, walking slowly to her own. She sighed as she turned off the light, remembering that terrible event…

The same event repeated all over again.

_**Flash**_

"A hollow!" someone burst in the room where Rukia, Ukitake, and Kiyone sat, drinking some tea.

"Hollow?" Ukitake's brows furrowed.

"Yes. A Menos perhaps." The soldier replied, "I think it's the same species as the one which killed Shiba Kaien. It's bigger, though,"

Rukia's eyes widened.

Kaien-dono…

"You two stay here," Ukitake said sternly, "I'll go by myself. Do not wander off. Especially you. Understand, Kuchiki?"

"Yes, sir," Rukia answered although she had no intention of staying here. There could be a possibility… that the hollow was the same as the one that killed Kaien. And she will avenge him. It would be a piece of cake now she had a Shikai.

Rukia watched as Ukitake strode away, in his hand his Zanpakutou. As soon as he disappeared out of sight, Rukia stood up.

Kiyone looked at her, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to kill the Hollow, of course," Rukia answered, running outside.

"But the captain said-"

"I'll not do anything rash," Rukia gave her superior a reassuring smile, "I promise,"

Kiyone grinned, "OK. Protect the captain, will you?"

Rukia nodded before disappearing from the doorway.

Outside was in chaos. Rukia squinted to see where the hollow was, and someone said that it's in the middle of the forest. With lithe steps, she ran to her captain's aid.

"Kaien-dono, I'm going to avenge you," Rukia murmured to herself, and smiled when she saw Ukitake- and the hollow.

The hollow was big. Its mask were half-broken, and its arms and legs were gigantic octopus-like. Just like the hollow that killed Kaien twenty three years ago. Rukia gritted her teeth as she ran at the hollow, stabbing one of its many tentacles.

The hollow roared, and Ukitake turned to look at her. Anger creased his grey eyes, "Kuchiki! What are you doing?"

"I'm helping you, captain," Rukia answered, dodging the hollow's attack.

"Go away," Ukitake shouted, "This is no ordinary menos. This is an Evolving Hollow. It could take your soul,"

Rukia didn't hear this, and suddenly the hollow turned to her, lolling out its tongue in her direction…

"NO!" Ukitake ran in front of her, and the tongue entered his body. For a moment, the white-haired captain only stood there, dumbstruck, but then his whole body jerked and his smiling grey eyes turned dull- and lifeless.

"Captain Ukitake!" Rukia shouted, horrified at the sudden change in him. Ukitake's eyes widened, and suddenly he grinned.

The grin wasn't even human.

And he laughed.

Ukitake, with the hollow inside controlling him, rush to her, and scared, Rukia raised her sword. Her lips struggled to say the words that would unleash her Shikai, but her tongue failed her. It was like seeing Kaien charging at her two decades ago, that rainy night, when she had killed him.

Ukitake has the same wild eyes now, and Rukia couldn't even raise her sword to defend herself.

_Please… _she murmured to herself, and closed her eyes.

Then something happened.

The air suddenly turned warm. Rukia opened her eyes, to see Ukitake and herself encaged in a vast, icy, transparent orb. Amazed, Rukia touched the icy walls, and it shimmered under her palm. She looked at Ukitake; the captain was silent, apparently struggling with himself.

The hollow inside him was moaning, "Cold… so cold…"

Ukitake's gray eyes started to regain its shine, his expression still confused. A faint smile creased his lips as he looked at Rukia.

"Ku… Kuchiki?" he asked quietly, now with his own voice.

A grin broke off Rukia's face as she stepped forward and hugged her captain tightly.

"I'm sorry," Rukia said.

Suddenly she felt cold. She opened her eyes and gasped. In front of her was a smiling icicle, of what used to be a man.

Her eyes widened in horror, her lips parted in a silent scream. Rukia looked at her hands; then at her frozen captain…

"NO!" she screamed, tears brimming in her eyes. Her whole body shook as she cried inside the icy orb, in front of Ukitake's smiling face…

No more than a block of Ice.

Rukia didn't know how many hours she had passed crying in front of her captain, but suddenly she felt very tired, and the icy orb disappeared.

A voice, "Ku-Kuchiki…?"

Rukia turned around to see Kiyone and five troops of the 13th protection squad standing before her, their expression horrified. What's more, the trees near her, all of them, were turned into ice.

"What happened to the captain?" Kiyone asked, her eyes widening seeing her icy hands and Ukitake's frozen form.

Kiyone frowned, taking a step backward, "Kuchiki, did you-?"

Rukia held up her hand, her lips shaking, "I can explain… I didn't-"

"You said you're going to protect him!" Kiyone shouted. Never before had Rukia seen her like this, "But you killed him! Just like you killed Kaien!"

_Just like you killed Kaien…_

Tears splattered her cheeks as she saw her comrades' hostile gaze. They thought she was a murderer… maybe she is.

A murderer…

_**Flash End**_

Rukia sighed, staring at the ceiling. Today was the most horrible day in her life. Everybody had accused her. And Ukitake…

Ukitake's dead.

Sure, she had achieved her Bankai. Sure, tomorrow she'll be promoted as the 13th captain, but still…

It's not worth it.

_I'd give anything for Kaien and Ukitake to smile at me again._

Rukia closed her eyes, falling into a happy dream. A dream where only she and Kaien exist, and when the world belongs entirely to them.

_There. My Second fic. Hope you like it. It gets really cool in the middle, so keep reading... _

_Reviews please._


	2. Rukia's Unsaid Miseries

**CHAPTER TWO : UNSAID MISERY**

Rukia changed into her black Shinigami robe and followed Byakuya out of the Kuchiki mansion.

"Are you all right?" Byakuya asked without looking at her.

"I guess so," Rukia answered quietly. Her throat and eyes were dry from crying. The sun was shining brightly, the sky a cloudless blue, but Rukia felt hollow. Her insides were quenched.

Shinigamis threw glances at her and whispered as she walked toward The Captain's Lounge. Apparently the words had reached everyone : That the sister of Kuchiki Byakuya had killed her own captain, just like she killed her own vice-captain.

All the captains had waited in the waiting room. Rukia took her place between Byakuya and Kyouraku.

Genryusaii Yamanmoto clapped his hand, "As we can see, we have a new captain of the 13th protection squad. Everybody, welcome Kuchiki Rukia,"

Byakuya, Unohana, Hitsugaya, and Kenpachi clapped their hands enthusiastically. Soi Fong, Mayuri, and Komamura looked impassive, but Rukia could sense Kyouraku glaring at her.

"Kuchiki Rukia," the captain-commander said, "Starting from today, you shall take Ukitake Juushirou's place. Do well. Practice your Bankai,"

"Yes," Rukia answered in a weak voice.

"Dismissed," Yamanmoto said, and the captains went out from the room.

"You go home," Byakuya told her, "I have works to do,"

Rukia nodded without answering, walking slowly toward the gate. Someone touched her shoulders. Rukia whirled around to see Kyouraku, his face unreadable.

"Captain Kyouraku," Rukia bowed respectfully.

Kyouraku's usually smiling face was hard, "You murderer," he said coldly. Rukia could understand him. Kyouraku was Ukitake's best friend. And she had took him away.

"I- I don't know that would happen," she stumbled upon her words.

"Fool!" Kyouraku snapped, anger flaring in his brown eyes, "What has Byakuya taught you? If you achieve _Bankai, _don't touch anything. Don't touch anybody, because you still can't control it. See what happened? You turn my friend into _Ice._"

"I'm sorry…" Rukia mumbled.

Kyouraku grimaced, "Sorry?" he laughed, a strained laugh, "You think I could forgive you with just a SORRY?"

"I don't-"

"Shut up!" Kyouraku shouted, tears in his eyes, "Ukitake saved you. I _saved _you when Byakuya's about to execute you! Your own brother's gonna execute you and who rescue you? _Us. _And this is how you repay us? By killing your rescuer?"

_Killing…_

Tears splashed down her cheeks. Rukia opened her lips, but no words would come out. A hand pushed Kyouraku aside.

Renji. Behind him was Byakuya, his expression grim.

"Stop making girls cry!" Renji spat. Kyouraku didn't say anything, but he threw hateful glares at Rukia.

"Renji. Take Rukia home," Byakuya ordered calmly, "Kyouraku, you should control your emotions,"

Kyouraku retorted something, but Rukia didn't hear it. She didn't want to. Instead, she let Renji guided her out of her gate, and drowned her face in his robes, crying.

Byakuya watched as Renji took her sister away.

"Control your emotions," Byakuya said coldly, "It's not Rukia's fault that Ukitake got killed."

"Her fault? Of course it's her fault!" Kyouraku thundered, "She killed him! She killed Ukitake!"

"And so what?" Byakuya's eyes glinted dangerously, "As I said, it's not her fault. She didn't do it on purpose. You should forgive her."

Kyouraku bit his lip to keep his tears at bay, "Yeah, I will, if she give me my best friend back."

"You should not hold any grudge, Kyouraku. It can-" Byakuya started but Kyouraku glared at him.

"Don't lecture me," the Eighth captain said, his voice breaking, "You acted like you're the good guy. Do you forget how you try to kill your own sister? Do you forget how you make her suffer for forty years ever since you adopted her? Do you forget how you locked her up in the tower? Don't you know that everyday she cried at Ukitake's and Kaien's lap because of _you?_"

Byakuya's eyes widened. He felt unrecognizable pain, as if a sharp dagger had been thrust inside his heart.

"Judging by your expression," Kyouraku said, turning away, "You don't know,"

Byakuya was left wordless as he watched his comrade walked away from him. That simple sentence had cut through his pride. Byakuya sat down under a nearby tree, putting his face between his hands.

_Rukia… did I really make her suffer that much?_

Byakuya gazed motionlessly at the pale blue sky.

_I'm sorry, Hisana._

Rukia sat on her bed, blinking the tears from her eyes. Renji stood nearby, his expression concerned.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Of course I'm not," Rukia replied warily, "Why don't you just call me a murderer and be done with it?"

"I don't think you're a murderer," he said quietly. Rukia didn't answer, she propped her wet cheek against her pillow.

"My life used to be easy," Rukia muttered to herself, "Remember? When I'm no one but a happy kid in Ryukongai,"

Renji nodded, his expression faraway, "Yeah,"

"When… you know… we didn't talk," Rukia said, "I was miserable. The one that make me smile again was Kaien and Ukitake. And I took their lives. I'm _pathetic._"

"You're not," Renji pressed, "You're the kindest person I have ever met."

Rukia gave him a strained smile, "Really? After I left you forty years ago?"

Renji grinned, "Except that, but-"

"Don't praise me, I can't stand it," Rukia replied, "Just… go. I want to be alone,"

Renji looked like he wanted to say something else, but at the end he stood up, walking to the door.

"It's not your fault," he said quietly.

Rukia smiled vaguely, "Thank you,"

And he disappeared from the doorway.

Rukia fell asleep, and was woken up by a knock on the door. Sighing, she got up and opened it. Kiyone was outside, her eyes red from crying.

"Kiyone-" Rukia began, but the girl stopped her.

"I just want to say," Kiyone retorted, "You're not Ukitake. You're not _my _captain. I'm quitting from your squad."

Rukia's eyes widened, "What? Kiyone, I-"

The fair haired girl glared at her, "You killed our captain."

"I didn't do it on purpose. I just _touched _him and he turned to Ice," Rukia protested, her voice breaking.

"And I supposed you _touched _Kaien too and he died?" Kiyone asked, sadness in her voice, "Kuchiki… Captain Ukitake," here tears streamed down her eyes, "And Kaien, they're the one that gave me my hopes back… People always compared me to my sister, and Isane and I, we didn't have parents. Kaien… Kaien was like my brother, and Ukitake's the most important person in my life! YOU TAKE THEM BOTH AWAY!"

"I-"

"They cared about you," Kiyone's voice shook, "A lot… Kaien sacrificed his life for _you. _Ukitake defended _you. _And they both died,"

Rukia couldn't hold it any longer, "I LOVE THEM TOO! They're my family! I never meant to- I never want-" her tongue failed her.

Kiyone took a deep breath, "I don't want to argue," she said sadly, looking at her as if she doesn't know what to do anymore, "I don't like to. I just want to say… it's over. Our friendship. I can't take it,"

With that she closed the door, leaving Rukia alone in the dark room, crying harder than ever.

_A murderer… _she was indeed a murderer.

Kaien-dono, Captain Ukitake…

_I'm sorry._

Rukia looked around her. She didn't belong here anymore. Too much pain. She must leave. Leave it all behind. Leave the memories all behind.

Byakuya went inside his house. As usual, it was quiet. On the dining table was a mug of half-finished tea and sukiyaki.

"RUKIA!" he called, "Finish up your food,"

No answer.

"Rukia!' Byakuya called again, this time louder. No answer. Heart thumping faster, Byakuya went to his stepsister's room, turning open the handle.

The room was bare. Empty. On the table was a note.

_Goodbye Nii-sama. Thanks for everything. Don't worry about me._

Byakuya's eyes widened in horror. No, she couldn't be-… But Byakuya couldn't lie to himself about one fact- that Rukia was gone.

The sixth captain raced downstairs to the garden, calling her name. No response. After five minutes shouting, Byakuya sat on the porch, trying to keep his emotions on check.

He wouldn't cry.

So he just sat there, staring out into the night, calling the name of his sister over and over again, countless like the stars above.

A girl stood on the hilltop, looking at the forlorn figure faraway, looking at a dark haired young man calling her name. A part of her want to go back, but another part just couldn't. It's too painful.

Everybody hates her now. She didn't belong here.

"Goodbye, nii sama," the girl murmured, "I'm sorry,"

_There. Reviews please... lolz..._

_Chapter three will come up soon... I'd like to hear what you think. After this Rukia's going back to Ichigo's house._


	3. The Old Days Back

Yay finally I finished this. This took place in the Real world.

**Ichiruki's back. Enjoy,**

**

* * *

****A TEARFUL REUNION**

"I don't want to eat," Ichigo declared, running up to his room, changing into his PJ's. He couldn't help staring at the empty space in his vast wardrobe. The place where Rukia used to stay.

He hadnt seen her for over four months. And though he hated it, Ichigo couldn't deny that he missed her. There have been no words from Soul Society for four whole months. Life was starting to get bo-ring.

Ichigo sat on his bed, flickering through a dumpy novel his teacher made him read. Three hours later, he checked the clock. Eleven. He looked through his window, it was raining hard.

Feeling hungry, Ichigo went downstairs, scrambling himself an egg. That's when the doorbell ring.

_Who the hell came here this late? _He thought, as he went to open the door.

His eyes widened.

Outside, soaked by rain was Rukia, her eyes glazed and red, her face pale and her body limp.

"Rukia!" Ichigo exclaimed in horror, "What are you-?"

This time Rukia didn't kick him, she didn't slap him, she didn't even insult him. Ichigo was surprised to see her crying, burying her face on his shoulders, her body trembling.

"What's the matter?" Ichigo asked quietly. Something really wasn't right. He never saw Rukia like this.

"Ichigo…" she muttered weakly, "Ichigo… I'm…"

"Shut up," Ichigo told her, helping her to stand up, "Let's go to my room first."

Ichigo helped Rukia ascended the stairs, and made her sat on his bed. Raindrops splattered on the light blue bed sheet, forming countless dark circles.

"Ichigo…" Rukia began, her voice quiet and trembling, "I ran away."

"That pretty much I can see," the boy remarked impatiently.

"I killed…" her voice shook, "I killed Captain Ukitake… L-like when I killed Kaien.''

Ichigo's eyes widened. _Ukitake?_

"B-but I _don't _mean to!" Rukia looked at him pleadingly, and her lower lip trembled, "I don't know that… that my bankai killed him like that…" her voice trailed off.

"Your Bankai?" Ichigo was surprised. Achieving Bankai was very, very difficult.

Rukia nodded weakly, "I was… I was promoted captain." She continued in a weak voice, "but Kiyone and the others… they think I murdered Ukitake and Kaien… Of course I don't, but I can't take it anymore and so I-… I-"

Ichigo frowned, "You're tired. Go sleep and explain the rest to me tomorrow."

Rukia's face regained its usual stuborness, "I'm pretty well, thank you and I-"

"Shut up," Ichigo cut her off, "Sleep. Don't push yourself too hard. You can always tell me some other time, Okay?" he grinned.

Rukia stared at him for some time, but then she smiled thinly. It wasn't the usual mocking smile Ichigo had seen on her face countless of times, but it was the kind of smile he rarely see.

"Okay," the girl muttered and lay her head on the pillow. Before long, she was asleep.

Ichigo sighed and stood up, sitting on the chair at the corner. He looked at her sleeping face. Her brows were wrinkled, her lips mumbling.

"_Kaien-dono… Captain. Sorry. Sorry." _

Ichigo gritted his teeth . What does Soul Society _thinking? _Rukia couldn't possibly kill someone. She wouldn't. Not in a thousand years.

He gazed at her pained face again, and it pained him too, seeing her like that. Rukia never let people see through her emotions, yet… Ichigo remembered how she had cried earlier.

Hours ticked by… it was three o'clock. Ichigo's eyes felt heavy and he propped his head on the wall.

"Sleep well, Rukia.

* * *

**WHAT THE DEVIL PLOTS**

"What do you want, Gin?" a man with chestnut-brown hair asked, rising from his chair.

"Aizen. Tousen. I need to talk to ya," another one, younger, with light violet hair said, "News from Soul Society. Interestin' one."

Aizen gestured him to came closer, "What is it about?"

Ichimaru Gin smirked, "Do you know Kuchiki Rukia?"

Aizen rolled his eyes, "Of course. The girl with the Hougyouku inside. Get to the point."

"You know her power was Ice," Gin continued, still smiling, "And I heard that she has achieved Bankai."

Aizen's brown eyes lit up, "Is it powerful?"

"Certainly," Gin replied, "They say she can make a huge ice orb, and stay completely unaffected inside, yet she could also froze anything inside it. What's more, whatever she touch became Ice in an instant. And I mean, _anything._"

Tousen's face was thoughtful, "Interesting,"

Ichimaru's grin widened, "She killed Ukitake two days ago,"

Aizen's eyes widened, "Ukitake? How?"  
Gin chuckled, "That l'il girl really do have killin' potential. She killed Shiba Kaien, don't cha know?" he smiled, "She froze Ukitake. Just by touchin' him. They say he turned into an icicle. Around two dozens of the trees nearby, was now Ice too. Sho powerful, aint she?"

Aizen grinned, "Her Bankai. She couldn't control it, can't she?"

Gin smiled, "Can't. And Bankai is always more powerful when it's new. You know what I'm thinkin'?"

Aizen sat back on his stone-waived throne, "Ice Age." He smiled crookedly, "For Soul Society."

* * *

"Hoy, food," someone said. Rukia didn't open her eyes, she was still too tired.

"FOOD," the voice repeated, this time louder.

"HEY, FOOD!" now it was practically shouting.

Rukia's blue eyes flew open, contorted into a frown. She looked at the familiar face of an orange-haired boy.

Rukia sat up quickly, "Ichigo? What're you doing in my room?"

Ichigo looked annoyed, "Your room? Do this humble room looks like Byakuya's house?"

The girl looked around her, confused, "How am I- How am I here?"

"I dunno. You came crying to me, remember?"

Then the memories hit Rukia back like lightning.

_A bloody sword, a dark night, a man with midnight hair…_

_Killed by a girl_

_An icy forest, a bright morning, a man with snow-white hair_

_Killed by a girl_

"So," Ichigo looked at her, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Rukia smiled weakly, "You deserve to know. How much did I tell you last night?"

"You killed… Ukitake," Ichigo winced at the word.

Rukia tried to keep her tears at bay. When she spoke, her voice was composed, "I do. DO you know how… how I killed Kaien-dono?"

Ichigo avoided her eyes, "I heard it from Kuukaku, yeah. But it wasn't your fault,"

"Some says that," Rukia replied quietly, "But it was my fault. I shouldn't- I shouldn't have struck Kaien with that sword."

"You'd have died,"

"Better be," Rukia sighed, "Anyway, my Bankai turned Ukitake into ice. Apparently everything I touched turned to ice. And I could make this huge, icy orb that could froze everything. I turned ten per cent of the forest into ice sculpture."

Ichigo smiled, "That's something,"

"It's horrible," Rukia continued, "H-he turned to ice. And I was promoted captain. Kiyone.. and Kyouraku, they were mad at me though."

Ichigo didn't answer.

"I- I couldn't take it," Rukia's voice trembled slightly, "They accused me as a murderer. So I ran from nii-sama's house…"

"Byakuya OK with that?" Ichigo raised his brows.

Rukia smiled softly, "I'm sure he's mad at me for running away, but he didn't think it was my fault Ukitake was murdered."

"What a thoughtful guy," Ichigo said this with an obvious sarcasm that made Rukia chuckled.

"don't say that. He do care about me,"

"Yeah, right." But this time he smiled, "Eat your food. After that, we go hunting some hollows or eat some ice-cream. Take your mind off things."

"I prefer the eating ice-cream plan," Rukia said.

"Then Ice-cream it is,"

"ICHIGO!" Kurosaki Isshin shouted, his eyes widening, "What… What is Rukia-Chan doing here?"

Rukia made a pathetic attempt to smile, "Hello, Mister. Nice to meet you,"

"Nice to meet you too, Rukia-Chan!" Ichigo's father grinned widely, "You haven't visit for _four _months! You fought with Ichigo or what?"

"N-no…" Rukia answered while Ichigo looked annoyed behind her, "I'm just… busy."

"OK, OK," Ichigo pushed her toward the door, "Dad, we're off to buy some ice-cream."

"But you promise Yuzu you'll take her to school today,"

Ichigo sighed, "I do, do I?" he turned to Rukia, "Rukia, I-"

Rukia smiled, "It's OK. I'll just wait for you at the ice-cream shop, OK?"

"You'll be allright?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia scowled, "Stop it. It annoyed me. I'm capable enough of defending myself, "

"I know, but-"

"The shop is just a few streets away," Rukia grinned, "What will happen to me? Kidnapped?"

Ichigo sighed, "Ok, Ok. Try to be safe. I mean, Soul Society's looking for you. Probably to bring you back home,"

Rukia had a sad look in her eyes, "I wonder about that," she said quietly before going out from the door.

Rukia walked slowly toward the Ice-cream shop, her heart ever so sad. Being with Ichigo and his family do heal her heart, even if just a little.

She pictured Kaien's grinning face and Ukitake's smiling eyes. She wouldn't see any of them anymore.

"Stupid Ice power," Rukia muttered to herself. She was wearing her Gigai today.

"KUCHIKI SAN!" someone called. Rukia turned around to see Mizuiro and Keigo waving at her.

"Uh… hello," Rukia smiled.

"You're looking kinda pale these days, Kuchiki San," Keigo remarked, "We haven't see you for months."

"I've been busy,"

"Where're you going?" Mizuiro asked.

"The ice-cream shop. I'm supposed to wait for Ichigo there," she smiled, "You two can come too if you want."

Keigo grinned and the three of them went inside. The waiter smiled pleasantly at Rukia.

"A scoop of strawberry ice-cream please," Rukia said. The waiter gave her the ice cream and Rukia put a spoonful in her mouth, savoring the icy taste.

_Icy._

"Kuchiki San..?" Mizuiro asked, concerned, "You looked ill."

Rukia forced a smile, "I'm perfectly-"

"Oi, Rukia-chan!"

Rukia stopped in her tracks, her hands trembling. She dropped the ice-cream she was holding; it thudded noiselessly on the polished floor.

"Rukia-chan! Long time I haven't seen ya!" a tall young man with violet hair smiled kindly at her, "You sho have grown and getting' prettier. Yo brother must've been proud."

Rukia bit her lip, her heart beating wildly, "Ichimaru…" her voice shook with fear, "Ichimaru… Gin."

The young man smiled, ever so charmingly.

Mizuiro frowned, "Who's that, Kuchiki-san?"

"Why is he wearing a weird kimono?" Keigo asked.

Rukia was slightly puzzled that Mizuiro and Keigo could see Ichimaru, but that was the least of her worry now.

"He's-" Rukia began, but Gin cut her off.

"I'm her ex-boyfriend, don't cha know?" Gin grinned teasingly. Rukia gritted her teeth, unable to protest. Ichimaru always had that effect on her.

"Ex-?" Keigo threw a puzzled look at Rukia. She didn't answer.

"What do you want?" Rukia asked, a hint of tremor in her voice, which made Gin satisfied.

"Don't be rude," Gin smiled slightly, then whispered in her ear, "Come with me. Aizen wanted you."

Rukia edged away, "Why should I?"

Ichimaru smiled again, "Because if you don't, I'll kill these two friends of yours," he murmured.

Rukia sighed. He turned away, avoiding Gin's smiling eyes. She looked at Keigoand Mizuiro.

_I cant let them die._

"Fine," she said in defeat. Ichimaru smiled as he put an arm around her shoulders.

"Bye-bye!" he said in a laughing tone at Keigo and Mizuiro, "I'm takin' Rukia-chan away!"

Mizuiro was suspicious, "Where to?"

"Far- far away," Gin replied, but now his voice was annoyed.

"It's OK guys, I'm just going fetch some of my stuffs in his house," Rukia said, forcing a smile, "Tell… tell Ichigo I'm okay and… and that I'll come back."

Keigo nodded and watched as the charming violet-haired guy took Kuchiki Rukia away, disappearing between the crowds.

**Lolz. Finished... Revies please**


End file.
